


well i - i love you

by jassjolie



Series: Angelina Jolie Imagines [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Brad Pitt - Freeform, Celebrities, F/F, Fiction, angelina jolie - Freeform, angelina jolie / reader, angelina jolie / you, angelina jolie and you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jassjolie/pseuds/jassjolie
Summary: Angie confess her feelings for reader
Relationships: Angelina Jolie /reader, Angelina Jolie/Original Character(s)
Series: Angelina Jolie Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211762





	well i - i love you

**Author's Note:**

> reader has a 8 yr old son, he has a name it's ezra btw.  
> angies -43  
> y/n - 38  
> slight mention of angies kids, they're the same ages they are now :). yes she was married to brad in this but she's not anymore :).

Friday , January 15  
y/n y/l/n apartment

it have been a normal day for you, wake up, drop your son off at school , go to work, go on lunch, leave work, pick your son up from school and the two of you get home and watch movies. you were single mother, and you made living. you didn't need anyone.

well that was till angelina jolie walked into your life. well her and her six kids that is. she had been everything you wanted, someone to laugh with, a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk about your day with, to hold.

it had been 4 years since the two of you meet. you had been really close, to her and the kids. as time went on you had developed a small crush on her, something that then turned into a huge crush. and now every time she calls or texts you, your heart speeds up and you become overly excited.

you phone dinged next, you immediately picked it up. seeing the name a huge smile appeared on your face.

angieeee <3 : hey what are you doing today?

y/n 🌻: nothing much, ezra and i are just gonna watch marvel movies and eat junk all day. you?

angieeee <3: well i was hoping i would be able to see you today baby😉.

that did something to you that made your heart speed up and damn near drop in your ass. it's not like she hadn't called you baby before, but the way she worded it, the emoji. yeah never before.

y/n🌻: well y'know you can always come over if you want :).

angieeee <3: i'll be there soon love. it'll just be me the kids are with brad for the weekend.

love??? love?? okay angelina has called you some nicknames before, but never love.

y/n 🌻 : okay see you soon.

you had decided to make you, ezra and angie some pasta, y'know a small dinner, something quick, so you wouldn't just be eating junk food.

right after you finished cooking there was a knock on the door.

"MOMMA, there's somebody at the door" ezra said sitting on the couch.

"i know i here bubba" you said walking towards the door.

opening it wide there she was, angelina jolie in all her glory, looking beautiful as ever. she was wearing some black sweats and a white shirt, cozy, obviously.

"hello, ms.jolie" you spoke let her in, hugging her.

"angeiiii" ezra said getting up from the couch running as fast as his legs could take him.

"hi little man." angie giving him a hug.

"god i miss when mine were this age" angie said holding him.

"yeah right." you spoke making your way to the kitchen.

"i made pasta, so we wouldn't be eating just junco food" you stated stirring the pasta.

"ooo that sounds good." angie sat her things on the kitchen counter ezra still attached to her side.

"wanna taste?" you asked.

"i would love a taste" she said a bit flirty. 

that did something to you, you tried brushing it off continued to pick some of the pasta up with a fork. feeding it to angelina you heard her moan. your breath hitching in her throat.

"ma i want some" ezra said. instead of you giving him some on a fork you got one of his bowls and put some in there.

"ang do you want some?"

"yeah" she helped ezra get seated at the table.

you made you , angie and ezra all a plate. angie walked over towards you smacking your ass as she walked past you. she'd never done that before that was very much new.

"angelina what the fuck was that" you asked looking back at ezra, then at her, heart in you ass.

"what was what?" she said smiling and acing clueless.

"oh my god" you said under you breath continuing to make plates. once everyone had their plates the three of you sat down and ate. you and angie making small talk. once the three of you finished eating, you and ezra went and changed into some comfortable clothing while angie put everything together.

once finished the three of you got together on the couch and began watching marvel movies. ezra was sitting on the floor. you and angie both on the couch sharing a blanket.

thought out the three movies you guys watched the two of you got closer and closer, till the point of angie having her legs thrown over your lap and her head on your shoulder.

at 11 pm the movies were over. ezra was already asleep, on the floor.

"hey let me get him in bed" you said moving angie off of you.

you walked over to him picking him up, he wasn't a heavy kid. so it was easy plus you've been doing it forever. you carried him up the stairs into his bedroom. you came back down to see angie strolling through the channels on the tv.

the two of you sat in silence for a bit. angelina scooted over to you, she began to rub your arm.

this felt off, something was off, she was all over you, she was never like this. this was completely different and you had to say something.

"angelina what are you doing" you questioned.

"what do you mean?" she said.

"you smacked me ass, now you're rubbing all over me. what is going on with you?" you said looking at her.

angie looked at you staring deep into your eyes, and you staring into hers. "angie?"

"can i be honest, completely?" she asked.

"yes please do."

"y/n every since i met you, you have been made my days so much better. i mean you were there for me when i was going through the divorce with brad. you have a great relationship with all six kids. and you make me happy. i like you so so much. this may be crazy for someone of my age. i mean i'm 43 and i have a crush on some who's 5 years younger then me. i mean am i even meant to be in a relationship at my age with six kids. i - i constantly flirt with you because i like you, well i - i love you. " angie said all in a matter of seconds.

you were lost for words. i mean obviously she flirted with you a lot. but you didn't think she liked you. well loved you.

"angie-"

"i understand if you don't like me back i'm not gonna be mad at you, i'm gonna love you regardless. and you will still be one of my bestest closest friends." angelina said grabbing your hand.

"angelina i honestly i feel the same way. i mean i have for a while. you've always treated me so kindly, you care so much for me and ezra. i mean yeah you're only 5 years older then me, but it's not like you could be my mom" you both laughed.

"not but seriously i love you so much angelina and im very much willing to be with you. if you are willing to be with me." you said poking down.

"yes i would love to be with you" she said.

the both of you began leaning in not slowly no, fast. your lips crashed together, lips fitting together perfectly. this moment was magical, you were happy, she was happy.

the two of you pulled apart putting your foreheads together.

looking at the clock it was getting really late.

"why don't we go lay down, and get some rest?" you asked her.

"let's" angie stood up putting her hand out for you to grab.

the two of you made your way to your bedroom. you guys have laid in bed together before. making you way int the bedroom you stripped of your pants. you got hot at night. angelina slipped into the bed you slipping in after her.

the two of you cuddling up, into each other's arms. happy the two of you fell asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys don't forget to give me request i'm open to almost anything :). just comment them to me and if you want them anon dm me on Instagram @cloudy.jolie ;). sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
